Entre Plumas y Escobas
by Sibilla
Summary: El arte de escribir, pelear y jugar al quidditch. Una guerra, que solo uno puede ganar. Lily E. la joven reportera que ve al fracaso como la peor pesadilla o James Potter, él atractivo jugador de Quidditch que cree tenerlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

"Entre Plumas y Escobas"

¡Saludos a todas!

Acá comienza una nueva aventura. Una historia sin más ambiciones que un poco de risas.

Espero de todo corazón la disfruten.

Sibilla.

Resumen:

_Lilian Evans_

_Lilian Evans es una estudiante que lo tiene casi todo, inteligencia, belleza, amigos, su propia casa y… ¿un gato? Nada más…_

_Se encuentra en banca rota, con un diploma de mejor estudiante un futuro postergado que al parecer nuca va arrancar cuando recibe una llamada._

_Un empleo como reportera rosa en una revista del corazón…._

_Debe publicar los mejores chismes acerca de jugadores de Quidditch. Datos sabrosos sobre hombres con, Escasa masa encefálica, Excesos de masa corpórea y escobas lustradas._

_Al parecer a eso se dirige su desventurada vida…un fracaso tras otro y ahora…eso. _

_¿Se debe agregar que no sabe ni siquiera sabe lo que hacen los jugadores a la cancha?_

_James Potter_

_El jugador estrella de las Urracas de Monstrose, libertino y malhumorado hace de las suyas en las canchas de Quidditch. Ama su vida libre, ama el quidditch, ama el quidditch, ama el quidditch y ahmmm por su puesto que sí, también a las mujeres…_

_¿Quién mejor para publicar que James Potter? _

_Escándalo asegurado, jet set, chicas guapas, intrigas…_

_Lo que necesita Lilian Evans._

_Salvo que nada será fácil, con un jugador que odia a los periodistas, las revistas rosas y a las brujas entrometidas e inescrupulosas como Lilian Evans. _

Nota: He visto el error, muchas gracias por corregirme, Holyhead Harpies es un equipo que solo recluta mujeres.

_**Prólogo**_

La cosa era, definitivamente que:

¿A que conclusión podría llegar?...Si, tenía mil cosas que decirse a misma, pero…

¡Maldición! no era capaz de enfrentar a sus propios sentimientos, huía como una cobarde frente a la verdad inminente. Tenía 18 años (casi 19), mayor de edad según los estatutos mágicos, preparada para enfrentar la vida; según la opinión de sus difuntos padres, de sus profesores, de sus amigos, de todo el que se sintiese con el condenado derecho de opinar acerca de ella, pero para la involucrada, o sea ella misma, Lilian Evans, no estaba preparada en lo absoluto.

Hogwarts era algo del pasado en su "Emocionante vida", había egresado con los mas altos honores hace más de un año, lista para enfrentar al mundo, tallar su destino, marcar hitos, lo que fuera debería hacer una bruja, sin embargo no había hecho nada. Estaba estancada en su casa, sin sus padres, sin su hermana, solo en compañía de un pequeño gato persa remilgado e insoportable que ostentaba el derecho supremo de llamarse su mascota, realizando una inservible investigación acerca de plantas muggles con capacidades curativas que debería agregar a su currículo mágico, que hasta ese momento podría llamarse perfectamente "ridículo mágico", esperando una carta milagrosa, que pese a los meses transcurridos no llegaba.

Necesitaba ese empleo, pensó, más bien lo necesitaba urgentemente, los escasos ahorros que sus padres habían dejado en su herencia ya se estaban extinguiendo (Eran polvo de estrellas), vivía a régimen constante de café y barritas energéticas recordándose a si misma que no lo hacía solo por no tener dinero, sino que también por mantener su figura, lo que era una clara mentira a su conciencia, pues apenas tenía un galeón para poder echarse a la boca algo contundente.

Si las cosas continuaban por ese rumbo muy pronto se vería obligada a aceptar vivir de la caridad de sus amigos, por una temporada hasta que mejorasen las cosas, solo necesitaba más tiempo para conseguir un empleo, aunque fuese muggle, y comenzar a depender solo de ella. Por primera vez en su vida.

Lo de escribir libros viajar y enseñar a otros magos, era parte de una fantasía infantil, ahora se encontraba frente a la cruel realidad, estaba sola en el mundo (con un remilgado gato al cual mantener), sus sueños en el tacho de la basura, sin un centavo, dispuesta a ser lo que fuese por salvar su situación.

Un insoportable ring- ring resonó por el vacío de la casa. Cogió el teléfono mal humorada y contestó.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruño - Diga…

- Buscan un nuevo periodista deportivo en el Profeta – dijo la inconfundible voz de barítono de Peregrin Despard. El hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra, su mejor amigo y gay declarado.

- Yo también he estado bien – bromeó Lily – Buba se ha comportado maliciosamente durante estos días, pero puedo asegurar que nuestra relación "bruja – felina" ha progresado desde nuestro accidentado comienzo.

- Solo necesita un poco más de atención – les resto importancia - ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

- Si, perfectamente – reconoció con ironía – pero dime Pippin ¿En que podría afectarme en que el condenado Profeta busque un periodista deportivo?

- Necesitas un empleo.

Ahora encajaba todo ¿el profeta necesitaba un periodista deportivo?

- Estoy desesperada – confesó – Podría hacer lo que fuese por dinero.

- Entonces le diré a Bobby – su nuevo novio – que te proponga como alternativa, le he pasado todos tus antecedentes y…- la voz de Peregrin dudo unos segundos – he agregado unos cuantos.

Eso ya no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué tipos de antecedentes Peregrin?

- Vas a reportear sobre Quidditch Lils, escobas, quaffles, bludgers, snitchs y tíos guapos ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese deporte que solían practicar los chicos de Hogwarts…

- Recuerdo lo de las escobas – mintió - ¿Qué antecedentes Pip?

- Tu sabes – la tranquilizó – Lo que se dice siempre…

- ¿Y qué se dice siempre? – insistió.

- Se menciona la experiencia.

- ¿Experiencia?

- Si, Lils, experiencia sobre Quidditch.

No, por más que buscase en su memoria ella no encontraría ninguna experiencia sobre nada de eso. No sabía montar una escoba, no sabía las reglas ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tenía la remota idea de cómo se jugaba el Quidditch.

- ¿Estas conciente que has dicho una gran mentira a tu nuevo novio?

- Solo he modificado un poco la verdad – le advirtió Peregrin – Muy pronto, cuando pase por tu casa y te de unas cuantas instrucciones serás la mejor reportera en el mundo del deporte mágico.

- A Bobby no le agradaría oír aquello - dudó.

- ¡Vamos Lils, necesitas el empleo, estás sin un blanco, pobre como una rata y sola!

- No olvides mencionar a Buba – le corrigió.

- Bien, lo he intentado, si te decides… – se lamento.

- No, no lo creo ¿Qué haría ahí, yo doña intelectualoide rodeada de escasa masa encefálica, mucho músculo, escobas voladoras, bates, hombres rudos y…? ¡Sería un fraude! No se nada acerca de Quidditch ¿Qué podría decirles a aquellos gigantones, ¡buen "gol" chico rudo!?

- Esto es un deporte mágico Lils, no existen los goles.

- De acuerdo, como quiera que se diga lo que ellos marcan.

- No comentaras los partidos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – esto cada vez le gustaba menos y menos – Dijiste que sería reportera de deportes.

- Mmm…no exactamente de deportes.

- Define "mmm…no exactamente" y no omitas la información importante, - quiero la verdad Peregrin.

- Escribirás datos, cosas sobre los jugadores.

Una terrible sospecha embargó sus pensamientos.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó asombrada – ¡Quieres que escriba sobre rumores, mentiras e intrigas en el mundo del deporte mágico!

- Y romances, no olvides la parte de los romances, a los magos les encanta leer sobre ello.

Eso era humillante. La prensa rosa era la peor de sus opciones.

- ¿Estás de coña?- dijo irritada – He ganado el premio anual en Hogwarts, soy una bruja con un espléndido futuro por delante inteligente y…

- En banca rota – prosiguió Peregrin – Lilian no puedes esperar que el mundo de un giro repentino y te favorezca, Has estado esperando que te llamen de ese bendito empleo por más de 6 meses y no ha sucedido nada.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pero nada Lils, recuerda: "A tiempo desesperados medidas desesperadas".

- ¿Estoy desesperada?

- Completamente – asintió - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cena decente?

¿Hace tres meses? No, un poco más, su última cena decente había sido junto a Peregrin y Claire.

- Hace mucho tiempo – reconoció.

- Claire está muy preocupada por ti.

Eso era chantaje emocional.

- Claire está embarazada y se preocupa por todo. - dijo resignada.

- Me imploró para que te hiciese recapacitar a cerca del empleo.

Dando el último suspiro por sus sueños, por el glorioso futuro que nunca fue, Aceptó.

- Está bien, aceptaré hacer de cotorra para el profeta.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó Peregrin.

Claro, si, muy bien por su vida, su estatus había decaído de una seria investigadora ha una insignificante reportera de un espacio de prensa rosa en un respetado periódico que todo el mundo mágico leía. ¿Qué más podría ir mal?

- Lilian, una última cosa – agregó seriamente Pip - no trabajaras directamente para el profeta.

- ¿Dónde? –gimió

- "Corazón de Bruja"

Y colgó.

Ahora tenía la inquietante seguridad que todo podría ir peor.

** I **

"**El comienzo de un fin esperado"**

Claire se acomodó quejumbrosa en la pequeña butaca almidonada, acondicionada especialmente para una enorme pre –mamá esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico, y se sobó el valonado vientre mientras dirigía toda su atención al partido que disputaban los Wigtown Wanderers contra Tutshill Tornados.

- Según la esposa del secretario de deportes mágicos, Amelia Warbeck (hermana de Celestina Warbeck) está saliendo con el guardián de los Tutshill – declaró en tono solemne.

- No – la corrigió Lilian – Solo salió por un tiempo con Walter Parkin, ahora salé con el buscador.

- ¡¿Con Roderick Prumpton?! Pero eso es imposible, es al menos 15 años mayor que él.

- Aún es muy atractiva y una gran seguidora de los Tornados – bromeó – Les ha compuesto una canción, viste con sus colores y por lo menos ha salido con la mitad del equipo. Y ahora – agregó con malicia - se encarga de levantarle los ánimos al guapo buscador.

- ¿Roderick Prumpton es el jugador que te invitó a salir cuando lo entrevistabas?

- Hizo algo mucho peor- sonrió avergonzada- me propuso matrimonio estando completamente borracho en la celebración de inauguración de la liga.

- Los jugadores te adoran, Lils, no son capaces de negarte nada que le pidas – río Claire – Basta que pestañees para que ellos caigan como hormigas.

- Lo hacen por amabilidad.

- ¡Cariño, no seas modesta!

- No todos dan entrevistas, algunos son esquivos y hasta desagradables. Muchas veces se han negado a hablar.

- Idiotas descerebrados – Claire apostó la postura de madre protectora que últimamente se había acentuado en su carácter. – Publica sobre ellos algo realmente horrible.

- Quizás me ensañe con algunos, pueda que finalmente me dedique a escribir los rumores maliciosos.

- La gente habla contigo cuando quiere arruinar la reputación de algún jugador en especial.

Claro, muy a menudo llamaba una chica despechada o un agente despedido dando noticias que serían muy lucrativas para su sueldo, pero destructivas.

- Prefiero ir por las cosas yo misma.

Un vendedor de refrescos paso a lo lejos. Los ojos de Claire brillaron de vicio, hasta Lily pudo percibir como la boca de su amiga se secaba.

- Lils…- rogó Claire.

- Esta vez yo invito – se puso en pie y fue en búsqueda del vendedor.

Sin despegar los ojos del partido, camino a ciegas hacia el puesto de refrescos. En ese momento Peter Mallory se acercaba peligrosamente hacia a los aros de los Tornados llevando la quafle como si en ello se le fuese la vida, la expresión de Walter denotaba la determinación de todos los guardianes de comportarse como muro, Nariz rota, cejas pobladas, mandíbula cuadrada y rostro inexpresivo. El juego estaba en su punto álgido, los buscadores se deslizaban con rapidez de un lado a otro, al parecer el chico de los Wigtown se hallaba a pasos de coger la snich, Prumptom, le estaba sacando ventaja, pero…

- Roderick la tomara – comentó alguien que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella, comprando refrescos.

- Scamander puede sacarle ventaja – contestó Lily sin voltearse a mirar al desconocido.

- No, Scamander es un quejita, no acelerará al momento de coger la snich.

Algo en esa voz y la arrogante manera al hablar sonó familiar, ella lo conocía. Se volteó rápidamente y chocó de frente con él.

James Potter.

Buscador de las Urracas de Monstrose, el mejor jugador de la temporada y el personaje más atractivo, esquivo y malhumorado con el cual se había topado en su corta carrera como reportera.

- No te daré una entrevista – fue lo primero que dijo al reconocerla.

Lily le dirigió una mirada indignada.

Él sabía que eso era lo que ella más deseaba, se lo había pedido en más de tres ocasiones y en ninguna de ellas había accedido.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al vendedor que en ese momento le extendía las dos botellas de jugo de calabaza– Me conformo con los rumores.

- Y con las mentiras. – en su mirada había desaprobación.

- También, esas son las que más venden.

- ¿No tienes escrúpulos?

Muchos, pero el no tenía por que saberlo.

- Como todos puedo hacer oídos sordos a los escrúpulos...

Lo que indicaba que el se incluía dentro de ese grupo.

- Los jugadores odian a los periodistas que se valen de la vida nuestra para decir mentiras.

Lily sonrió, metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un galeón para pagar los refrescos. La había herido, sin embargo, jamás le daría la satisfacción de ver cuanto.

- La mayoría de la gente también odia a personas como tú, mujeriegos e hipócritas – se volteó nuevamente hacia él y le dirigió una de sus miradas frías y pedagógicas – Señor Potter ¿Ha escuchado algo de "Predicar y practicar"?

James esbozó una de sus sonrisas, marcada registrada de encanto.

- Estás enfadada porque no te he dado la entrevista pelirroja.

- Evans – le corrigió, pero estaba decidida a picarlo - un poco, pero tú lo estás por la mención honrosa de comportamiento escandaloso en la gira de las Urracas.- la sonrisa de James se desvaneció.

- Todo lo que se publicó es mentira.

¿Una mentira? ¡Y un cuerno! En ese reportaje estaba escrita la verdad con cada punto y coma que se mereciese el condenado esfuerzo. Le había pedido una entrevista esa misma noche antes del incidente, le estaba dando en bandeja la posibilidad de desmentir todas esas calumnias inocentes, sin embargo el "chico de oro del quidditch" la despachó sin ningún miramiento, fue desagradable y mimado hasta decir basta. Entonces, luego de soportar sus puyas y sus humillaciones constantes, después de decirse mil veces que no podría hacer nada pues de esa entrevista dependía el próximo pago de la hipoteca, cuando Lilian Evans, la periodista de prensa rosa modelo, se había cabreado. Tanto como para publicar el escándalo que sus ojos presenciaron en la fiesta chic que celebraba entre los deportista. Una bruja loca llorando desgarrada objetándole a James Potter sus engaño, mientras el inculpado se hallaba en un acalorado encuentro con una exuberante bruja liviana de ropas.

Públicamente le había declarado la guerra.

- Lo dudo, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta ir de juerga – ella misma se había percatado de ello. La sonrisa que esbozó Lily fue triunfal. – Como vez, no necesito que me des una entrevista para escribir sobre James Potter.

Agradeció al vendedor y sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia Claire.

Esa batalla la había ganado, sin embargo la guerra, la guerra no la ganaría hasta que dejara sin palabras a ese soquete engreído.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Exclamó Claire – no lo puedo creer ¿No es ese James Potter?

Lily se encogió de hombros enfatizando su desinterés.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es…es guapo – el rostro de su amiga se había sonrojado –No, es mucho más que eso, es…

- ¿Un dios? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Algo así. – Claire meneó su cabeza de un lugar a otro – Las _hormanas _me están matando, apenas puedo decir cosas cuerdas.

- Hormonas, Claire – la corrigió.- y no, no son ellas, James Potter es ilegal y prohibidamente atractivo, pero un gilipollas de primeras. Su cerebro está entre sus piernas y no creo que lo use para pensar exactamente.

- Si es bueno en ello…- Bromeó Claire – no veo porque tendría que pensar.

- ¡Controla esas hormonas! James Potter es un descerebrado con o sin lo que este _ahí_.

- Leí que lo que está _ahí_ esta muy – los ojos de Lily se abrieron alarmados, sabía lo que venía a continuación – Pero muy, muy bien dotado.

- El mismo me ha dicho que todo lo que se publica son mentiras.- dijo con satisfacción.

Eso era un punto a favor de ella. Quizás la próxima vez se lo dijese a la cara, sonrió.

- Es alto…

- La autora de "In the magic zone" – el pequeño espacio en "corazón de bruja" dedicado a rumores pícantes – Me ha asegurado, con toda la experiencia del mundo – tres matrimonios y una larga fila de amantes – que la altura, la nariz, las manos, son solo un mito.

- Ronald es alto y…

- Ronald es tu marido y no me interesa informarme de su anatomía – trató de ocultar su el escalofrío que la recorrió.

- Tengo instinto al respecto – le guiño un ojo.

Si el embarazo convertía a mujeres tranquilas y apacibles, como Claire, en lujuriosas y depredadoras, Las hormonas, entonces, eran más peligrosas de lo que se imaginaba.

El partido en cualquier minuto llegaría a su fin, los buscadores montados sobre las nimbus recorrían la cancha a velocidades vertiginosas persiguiendo la diminuta y esquiva snitch, los jugadores continuaban con el violento juego en la cancha. La quaffle iba de un jugador a otro, la bludger hace algunos momentos había pasado peligrosamente cerca del guardián de los Wigtown, el arbitro pitió furioso …Se detuvo unos segundos…

¿El arbitro Nugent Potts? ¿A caso no era él, el misterioso jugador que la gustaba visitar bares de striptease muggles, las conejitas play boys y las chicas muy jóvenes de vida fácil?

Iniciar una "inocente" investigación de aquel personaje tan destacado era una buena opción para pagar las deudas de la quincena, quizás hiciera un mención honrosa sin ánimos de dañar en un rincón de algunas de las páginas de corazón de bruja sobre datos insólitos. Si, definitivamente aquella era una buena idea, trataría de ser sutil, original y divertida. Después de todo esta no era la primera noticia sórdida que daba acerca de magos pervertidos, que podía dar resultados beneficiosos.

Su trabajo como reportera de asuntos rosas, solo en ocasiones, como esta, presentaba oportunidades de hacer cosas productivas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era un desperdicio escribir sobre jugadores. Tres meses conviviendo en su mundillo frenético, violento, sensual y superficial eran bastante para agotarle las escasas neuronas funcionales que le quedaban para llevar a cabo una investigación seria.

¿Investigaciones serias? Probablemente era tarde, su nombre a esas alturas se asociaba a la farándula mágica y a los asuntos amorosos ¿Qué clase de científico experto en pociones querría tener trato con Lilian Evans?

Seguramente ella tampoco se propondría en una trabajo serio, aunque se encontrase en la misma junta directiva.

La única opción manejable y por sobre todo la palabra mágica: "respetable", que barajaba dentro de sus opciones de trabajo, era postular a la sección de asuntos criminales del Profeta. Al menos aquello era una oportunidad de utilizar sus habilidades literarias para escribir una buena crónica sobre algún asunto contingente en la actualidad. Algo, que le leyeran personas cuerdas, razonables, no una de brujas adolescentes (y por su puesto uno que otro mago), sin exigencias que solo se necesitaban información "De personajes famosos", en su opinión, demasiado pagados de si mismos.

Era tiempo de echar pies en pólvora y huir de aquella oficina rosada, cercana a una malhumorada editora, apodada la Víbora, e ir por oportunidades que ayudasen en algo a su amor propio. Bastaba con su propia disconformidad hacia su vida, para que personas, con la capacidad mental de un troll (como James Potter) la criticasen.

Lily se hecho hacía atrás en la butaca a escuchar el pitido final y los gritos eufóricos que coronaban el final del partido. Amaba aquellos sonidos, la emoción, la alegría, incluso la decepción tan propia y humana de los perdedores.

Los Tutshill Tornados habían ganado.

Ahora le tocaba a ella ganar algún buen chisme bien documentado, para sobrevivir airosa la próxima quincena.

** II **

- Es irritante y malcriada aquella listilla – gruño James – Me ha insultado frente al vendedor de refrescos y su rostro pecoso apenas se ha inmutado. ¡Es inconcebible!

- ¿Qué es inconcebible Prongs?

- ¡No la soporto! Se pasea de un lugar a otro por la vida escribiendo mentiras…Mentiras sobre ti, Sirius, sobre mí…

- ¿De quien hablas, Prongs?

- Es una pequeña embustera, atrevida y mal hablada – en sus apacibles ojos castaños, apareció un brillo de rojo furioso.

Aquello se trataba de algo serio pensó Sirius.

- Me gustaría borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa triunfante…

- ¡Cielos! ¿De que hablas? – explotó Sirius.

Algo impacto en su rostro.

James le había arrojado la última edición de Corazón de Brujas.

- ¿Lees estas porquerías de chicas?- Recibió un gruñido por respuesta.

Cogió la revista y leyó.

Ahí estaba el motivo de la furia.

"_James Potter, el talentoso buscador de las Urracas de Monstrose y su pasión por las escobas"_

_Por Lilian Evans_

De bajo del titular una foto en primera plana ilustraba a un guapo James vestido con su túnica de gala cogido de la cintura por dos muchachas oxigenadamente rubias y en extremo delgadas.

En el primer párrafo en letras cursivas y muy destacadas continuaba:

_¿Alguna vez, el chico de oro del quidditch superara su amor por el juego y podrá mantener citas con algo que No nos recuerde a los veloces modelos de escoba que utiliza para coger las snitch´s? _

Bien, aquello era algo divertido, algo por lo que se podría reír el resto de su vida, pero si lo hacía, estaba por completo seguro que la muerte sería dolorosa y nada rápida.

Necesitaba mantener la compostura y dar apoyo moral a su enfurecido y poco predecible amigo.

- ¡La mataré! – gritó James – Se ha tomado como asunto de vida o muerte en convertirme en un mequetrefe.

- Esto no tiene importancia…

- ¿Importancia? ¿Me dices que no tiene importancia? ¡Me ha declarado la guerra!

- ¿Es la reportera guapa?

- ¿Guapa? ¡Es un demonio que se disfraza de ángel!

- Le he concebido algunas entrevistas – meditó Sirius – Incluso la invité a beber una copa luego del partido.

- Por su puesto no ha publicado nada ofensivo sobre ti – se quejó.

- Entonces ¿por que a ti?

Pero ya se lo imaginaba, James como principio odiaba a los periodistas, las revistas rosas, y a los intrometidos. Era grosero infantil y…

- ¿La has ofendido?

- No – negó rotundamente – Hemos discutido, quiere una entrevista y no se la daré.

La había ofendido.

- Sería lo correcto tener una buena relación con los periodi…

- ¡Va a pagar por esto! – indicó la portada de Corazón de bruja.

- Prongs – optó por la psicología - ¿No crees que estas llevando esto muy lejos?

- Es una psicopata en potencia…Llamaré a la editora de su jodida revista y le enseñaré lo que es bueno.

- La editora aprueba lo que ella escribe, por eso se publica – señalo lo obvio.

- ¡Entonces le haré la vida imposible!

- James…- trato de sonar conciliador.

- Se acabo lo de la tolerancia, ¡odio la tolerancia!, si te golpean solo debes devolver un golpe más duro ¡No más mierdas psicológicas en mi vida!

Hasta donde Sirius sabía James jamás había sido tolerante y mucho menos ¿Psicólogo? Ser un mimado, como mucho, era su carácter constante.

- Puede escribir lo que desee…

- ¡Esa pequeña arpía busca venganza!

Irracional, también era irracional.

- Todo lo que hagas en su contra repercutirá en las bellas y rosadas páginas de "Corazón de Bruja"

- Y un cuerno…ella y su pluma son un peligro para el mundo mágico, debe de haber una manera de detenerla – meditó - y la encontraré Sirius, la encontraré…

Era preferible no tomar en cuenta las declaraciones de guerra de un James enardecido, sin embargo cuando estaba aburrido, las cosas tomaban un tinte distinto. Un James Aburrido era peligroso, terrorífico, un artista consumado en el arte de la venganza.

- Mantente lejos de la pelirroja, Prongs - le advirtió Sirius.

- Demasiado tarde.

- A Moony no le gustará que estés metido en problemas.

- Moony es un representante muy compresivo.

- Es tu amigo.

- Por eso lo elegímos – sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya he tentado demasiado a mi suerte, una suspensión más y no podré jugar al quidditch en mi vida.- se lamentó.

- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que viera al gran Sirius Black actuar con cautela.

No, nunca actuaría con cautela, sin embargo cuando se trataba de escobas, juego y sobre todo Las Urracas de Monstrose las cosas eran distintas. Eran como su vida, con ello no se transaba.

- ¡Que te jodan! – lanzó un dura quaffle contra la ¿dura o hueca? cabeza de James.

- ¿Enfadado?

- Tanto como para romperte las…

- ¡Chicos! – una voz proveniente desde la chimenea interrumpió el intercambio. El torso elegante y bien vestido de su representante se dejaba entrever en las llamas. – La gala de inauguración es esta semana ¿Tenéis preparadas las capas?- Sirius y James asintieron – Me alegro que hayan crecido.

- Las has encargado tu Moony.

- Bien, entonces siguen siendo una par de ineptos.

- Mi trabajo es rellenar esa capa y el tuyo comprarla – dijo James con suficiencia – Luego me encargo del encanto.

- ¿Encanto? – se mofó Sirius – Eres tan encantador como un saco de patatas.

- ¡Hortera!

- Personifico el encanto ¿Ha habido mujer capaz de rechazar esta sonrisa?

- Tu madre.

Remus Lupin no hizo el intento de ocultar su sonrisa.

- Veo que alguien estaría muy feliz de enterrar más de un puño en tu nariz, Prongs.

James dirigió una cautelosa mirada hacia su lado.

- ¿Sirius? ¡Va, que va! Paddy me adora, tú me adoras.

- Me pagas por eso.

- Eso es cierto – asintió - quizás te baje los honorarios para que aprendas a apreciarme de verdad, traidor.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con la pelirroja para que comience a tirarte flores?

Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

El rostro de James se transformó…

- ¿Has visto la portada de "Corazón de bruja"? – preguntó.

Remus meneó la cabeza y se lamentó.

- Si, la he leído durante el desayuno.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer?

- Le darás una entrevista.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Estás chiflado? No me acercare a esa pequeña psicópata y su pluma aunque…

- La prensa está muy enojada con tu conducta, Prongs, Si sigues así nadie querrá auspiciarte.

- ¡Y un cuerno! No lo haré.

- En esto debes ceder un poco.

- ¡No y no!

- Entonces a otro medio.

- Tampoco, no me vendo a la prensa.- gruño.

Remus suspiró resignado.

- Te lo he advertido.

- Me doy por informado, pero aún así no lo haré.

- Continuarán publicando historias sobre ti – advirtió Sirius.

- Puedo pasar por alto a los demás, lo que realmente me importa es que ella no siga haciéndolo.

- ¿Lilian Evans? – preguntó Moony.

- La odia.

- Más que eso, le he declarado la guerra a esa cotorra.

- ¿A Lilian Evans?

- La misma. Pequeña, pelirroja, delgada, buenas tet…

- Si la conozco Paddy.

- Me gusta.

- Es despreciable.

- Es guapa. – contradijo Sirius – Y la invitaré a salir.

- No le gustan los jugadores de Quidditch.

- Claro que si Moony, le gustaré yo.

- Saldrá contigo para obtener información acerca de mí.

- No creo que le intereses cuando este conmigo.

- Nadie va hacer nada al respecto, yo hablaré con ella.

James y Sirius se quedaron en silencio.

- Estoy intentado acercarme a Lilian – reconoció Remus. – En el sentido profesional.

Se apresuró en aclarar.

- ¿Profesionalmente te la llevarás a la cama?

- No, James, cuando me refiero a acercarme, es a entablar buenas relaciones.

- Moony es condenadamente incapaz de traicionar a su soledad.

- No todos vamos de cama en cama, Paddy.

- Ya veo entonces porque están jodidamente tensos.

** III **

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación la hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las ocho cincuenta y ocho; la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde. La víbora se la comería sin chistar.

Debía aparecerse cuanto antes en las oficinas de "Corazón de bruja" y mostrarle a la editora en jefe, Druella Oakby, más conocida como "Crulla la Víbora", los últimos chismes.

Buba se paseo entre sus piernas con mirada satisfecha.

- Si continúas burlándote, hoy no habrá comida – gruño -¿No has oído a caso el dicho: no muerdas la mano que te da de comer?

Buba comenzó a lamer sus peludas patas, dando a entender que no le importunaban sus amenazas.

- ¡Bien! Ignórame, pero no habrá atún.

Unos preocupados y brillosos ojos gatunos se fijaron en ella.

- Eso está mejor, debes respetar a tus dueños, mamá te malcriaba demasiado.

A ver puesto en su lugar a Buba, mejoraba con creses la mañana.

- Buen, minino. Ahora deja que pueda vestirme en privado pequeño pervertido.

Treinta minutos después se hallaba de pie frente a la mesa de la víbora, con su estómago vació gimiendo por algún bocadillo, esperando la sentencia a su nuevo reporte.   
Druella se tomaba con calma la tortura, era una tirana, experta en látigo, en el desprecio, en la crítica y en la destrucción. Ver una sonrisa en su rostro era señal directa de que alguien había llorado en su oficina.

Por su parte no quería que Cruella la Víbora sonriera.

La Víbora levanto su cabeza y se la quedó viendo con sus fríos ojos azules. Era una mujer atractiva, pensó, pero si fuera hombre dudaría acercarse a alguien quien tenía muchas probabilidades de enviarla al demonio solo con una mirada.

- Acusar a Nugent Potts es algo muy peligroso ¿Lo sabes?

No, pero si ella se lo advertía debía de serlo.

- Puedo correr el riesgo.

- Bien – asintió la Víbora – Pero ¿Está dispuesto "Corazón de Bruja" a correrlo?

Trató de simular mirada de póquer.

- Es una buena noticia, las fotos acreditan lo que se escribe, no se publicarán mentiras.

- Es un chisme muy jugoso. – concedió. - ¿Qué beneficios crees que obtendremos de esto? Potts es uno de los personajes históricos y más queridos en el mundo del quidditch.

¿Querido? ¿Un viejo verde que obligaba a la jóvenes muggles menores de edad a mantener trato sexual?

Este no solo era un chisme jugoso, sino que una maldita bomba, la cual era necesaria publicar.

- Todo el mundo sabrá la verdad.

- La verdad es para los románticos.

- Y estás noticias para gente morbosa – agregó Lily – Y morbosos hay muchos, así que creo este número tiene muchas posibilidades.

- Y tu tus posibilidades de ser la heroína.

Aquello era una bajeza propia de un Slytherin que no respondería.

- Quizás, pero las probabilidades están a favor de haga un gran número de enemigos.

- Incluido Nugent Potts.

- Incluido – asintió.

La víbora sonrió.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lily…

La sonrisa era cálida.

- - Tienes estilo y eres agresiva, Evans – De nuevo esbozó la sonrisa terrorífica – La publicaré.

Luego bajo su cabeza, signo de "Márchate de mi oficina" y Lily, intuitiva como era emprendió la retirada.

- ¡Evans! – la víbora la detuvo a pasos de su libertad.

- ¿Si? – trató de sonar sumisa.

- ¿Tienes ropa de gala?

No, pero se la pediría a Claire.

- Si.

- Bien, entonces representaras a "Corazón de Bruja" en la gala de inauguración.

Y de esta forma se había despedido, dejándola sola a merced de una multitud de "Perversos jugadores de Quidditch".

_Continuara…_

_- Se ve guapa – señalo Sirius mientras bebía de su copa de champán. – No dudaría en hacer esa entrevista. _

_- Tal vez le de mucho más que eso…_

_Respondió sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña arpía pelirroja. _

_Podía ser odiosa y mal hablada, pero con aquel vestido le prendía hasta la ropa._

_¡¡¡_Adios!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un capítulo más de una nueva historia,**_

_** lean y disfruten.**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**Sibilla.**_

****

** IV **

"…_Debes hacer las cosas que crees que nunca podrás hacer…"_

Las grandes desgracias nunca suelen venir solas, pensó Lilian Evans mientras se bebía la tercera copa de champán en la noche…

Si se hubiese planteado antes de asistir a la gala de inauguración aquella teoría, se habría evitado la seguidilla de pequeños espectáculos de los cuales había sido protagonista. Pero lo cierto era, que por más que tuviera en sus planes temas livianos o sonrisas fáciles para agradar a la gente que la rodeaba, sus pocas habilidades sociales con respecto a ser "una chica liviana", no le ayudaban de mucho.

Si al menos supiese alguna información sobre sitios de moda, estilistas renombrados, modistas consumadas o datos sobre la contingencia del mundo de las brujas chic, su paseo por el mundillo de la farándula, sin duda sería un trabajo de niños. No obstante estaba acá, rodeada de jugadores de quidditch, modelos, artistas, autoridades del deporte, unas cuantas copas pasada, achispada y desesperada por huir de aquel lugar.

Echo un vistazo al reflejo del vistoso espejo en el bar y se aseguró que todo el trabajo de Claire estuviese en orden.

Y lo estaba.

Ella misma no era capaz de reconocer a la antigua Lily Evans. Su metro sesenta y cuatro, actualmente aumentado gracias a caros zapatos de ostentosos "muchos" centímetros, se hallaba cubierto de escasa tela negra, dos pendientes, de los cuales no se atrevía estimar el precio, y un pequeño bolso "objeto de un hechizo" que permitía guardar en el hasta una casa.

Se veía, lujuriosa, pensó, y sonrió ante esta idea, pero era imposible no creer aquello cuando sus labios furiosamente rojos y su cabello suelto a libertad, declaraban en alto parlante que era una "Devoradora de Hombres dispuesta a ser devorada".

No pudo evitar que una risita tonta se escapase de su boca. ¿Una devoradora de hombres virgen? Aquello si que era una idea descabellada.

Centró su atención en la gente que se hallaba repartida en el salón. Posiblemente a esas alturas, y con todo el alcohol gratuito que se había repartido, todos se encontrasen en su misma situación. La conversación había subido de tono, las risas eran más sinceras y las mujeres un poco más descaradas.

Echó un vistazo hacia el grupo más llamativo en el centro del salón y, entre piernas largas, cuerpos musculosos y chicos guapos se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de "Cabeza de Troll". Una curvilínea rubia, desorientada en la conversación que se estaba sosteniendo, se hallaba apegada (muy apegada) a un costado de James Potter.

Cabeza de troll sonreía satisfecho, seguro de su "sex appeal" y de su arrasador atractivo. Ella misma, debía reconocer, se encontraba un poco encaprichada con él. Era guapo hasta quitar el hipo, un espécimen que se vería perfecto en una vitrina de exposición, sin embargo un gilipollas consumado insufrible. Por mucho que su ojos fuesen felices observándolo, su paciencia no lo sería tanto tolerándolo.

- Me puedo sentar…

Una voz ronca y sugerente, con la cual cualquier mujer podría correr peligro, se filtro por sus oídos. Solo le basto darle una mirada y verse frente a frente a un hombre de verdad.

Sirius Black.

- ¿Ves algo en especial?

Aquella pregunta tenía trampa, meditó. Pero su voz se había perdido en el limbo y sus ojos no podían detener su escrutinio descarado.

- No, solo…solo miro. – Esa era una de las respuestas de las cuales se podría decir "Bárbaro, me he declarado"

- ¿Aburrida? – Por primera vez en la noche esbozo una sonrisa verdadera.

- Tremendamente.

- No te culpo.

Con la gracia de un felino cogió la copa que materializó el barman y comenzó a beber de ella sin quitar los la mirada seductora de sus labios.

Un escalofrío de anticipación la recorrió.

Sirius Black, era un conquistador con una reputación para temer, se recordó. Su juego terminaba directamente en una cama, con una mujer enamorada y un corazón destrozado. Rechazar sus citas consistía en el primordial y desarrollado sentido de la supervivencia. Aceptarlas, era considerarse un perfecto kamikaze.

- Debes odiar a todos los jugadores de quidditch.

Aquella sonrisa debería de estar prohibida pensó Lily.

- A algunos más que otros – Bromeó.

- ¿Por algunos te refieres a James Potter?

- ¿Cabeza de troll?

Lo dijo y no pudo evitarlo.

La risa de Sirius Black retumbó en el salón, entrando las miradas sobre ellos.

Si no pudiese mirarse al espejo, el solo calor de sus mejillas le diría que estaba completamente ruborizada.

- Supongo que así llamas a James.

- Y de muchas otras más – admitió – Pero esa es la más educada que puedo recordar.

Sirius volvió a reír.

- Debo dar por hecho que lo aprecias.

- No mucho - ¿Qué más se podía decir de un gilipollas arrogante?

- O sea que se pueden llamar…- caviló unos segundos – sutilmente enemigos declarados.

- Algo parecido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Cabeza de troll esta de acuerdo con esta guerra?

- Lo sé de primera fila…

- ¿Batallas anteriores?

¿Batallas anteriores? Esa si era una buena pregunta. James Potter y ella tenían más que batallas, meditó, duelos a muertes quizás, pero ¿Batallas? No, aquello era demasiado delicado para designar el odio puro y desnudo que se profesaban.

- Potter no esta de acuerdo con lo que hago y yo no estoy de acuerdo con que él respire – contestó – Creo que ha eso se le puede llamar más que…

- Lo entiendo, Cariño.

En el perfecto rostro de Sirius Black, se reflejaba sincero regocijo.

- Pensé que eran amigos.

- Somos más que amigos.

- ¿Novios? – la faceta de reportera salió a flote.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tienes una mente siniestra.- Exclamó divertido.

- Mencionaste que lo suyo era más que una amistad.

- ¡Por Dios, no! James es como un hermano para mí.

- No está del todo mal – sugirió.

- No es mi tipo.

- ¿Y tu tipo es…?

Aquella era una pregunta osada, una pregunta que dirigía a las redes de la seducción, a una cama desordenada y a…

Dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero…

Sirius Black miraba sus pechos con descaro.

- ¿Esto es una entrevista para "Corazón de Bruja" o curiosidad personal? – su voz adoptaba el tono de la seducción, se percató Lily.

¿Debía detenerlo?

Recorrió con la vista, por segunda vez en esa noche, a aquel espectacular hombre frente a ella y lo decidió. Hoy jugaría… eso si, jugaría con sus propias reglas, las que incluían: mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus manos, de su boca y… ¡Por Dios que boca! Y…

En el camino pensaría que hacer para mantener su honor en alto.

- Curiosidad, personal – trató de sonar sensual.

- Bueno, pues…- sus ojos, de un gris eléctrico e hipnotizante, se fijaron en los suyos – Amo a las mujeres.

- Eres un chico ambicioso.

- Bastante.

- Entonces si amas a todas las mujeres, no te importaran que tengan unos cuantos años de más, que la gravedad haya hecho sus efectos, unas hermosas arrugas y unos…

- ¡Bien! – exclamó riendo – Lo admito, tengo limites.

- ¿Y cuales son esos límites? – preguntó en pose seductora.

- No te rindes, reportera.

- Trato de ganarme la vida…

- Bueno, pues, me gustan las mujeres como tú.

Ese había sido un buen golpe, pensó, y si ella hubiese sido una verdadera medusa devoradora de hombres a esas alturas se encontrarían en algún rincón oscuro de la fiesta, conociéndose tan íntimamente como permitiese la situación; Pero no lo era. Era, una simple muchacha, llamada Lilian Evans, vestida de seductora, sin ninguna experiencia en las ligas de Sirius Black, jugando un papel que a duras penas podía mantener.

Sirius Black, admiró con gusto el espectáculo, aquella pequeña fiera no era ni de lejos lo que aparentaba, un encantador, pero acusador, sonrojó invadía su rostro de diablesa y su manos se retorcían nerviosas.

- E- Eso ha sido fascinante – tartamudeo.

- Tu eres fascinante, Lily – se decidió por el ataque.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó asombrada. – Creo que me estoy quedando fuera de juego, Black.

- ¿Fuera de Juego?

- No me viene esto – reconoció – No soy una devora hombres y eso lo que estas buscando.

Sirius sonrió, aquella chiquilla le gustaba.

- Prefiero devorar a ser devorado.

- ¡¿No te agrada ser seducido?! – no pudo ocultar su asombro.

- No, esa parte ya me aburre.

- Pensé que a los hombres como ustedes, lo jugadores de quidditch, les agradaba que las mujeres se les acercasen en ese plan.

- En un principio cuando eres novato – contestó divertido – Pero luego no es tan agradable ser el blanco de caza.

- Entonces ignoras a las mujeres que…

Una gran carcajada interrumpió sus meditaciones.

- Trato, pero no las rechazó.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Eres un descarado.

Pero la simple verdad, era que estaba aburrido del sexo y las mujeres fáciles, del deseo falso y del amor fingido.

Necesitaba algo verdadero en su vida, alguien que lo desease, que lo quisiese, sin esperar fama, satisfacción o algo a través de él. Sino, que… solo a él.

- ¿Bailarías? - se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

Vio la duda en su rostro.

- Prometo solemnemente que no tratare de seducirte.

- No tengo miedo a que me seduzcas – reconoció.

- ¿No me crees capaz?

Lily sonrió.

- Te creo muy capaz – lo aplacó - puedes conservar tu ego intacto.

- Esa sonrisa es un reto.

- Esa sonrisa es una ofrenda de paz.

- Entonces aceptas bailar.

La cogió de ambas manos y con suave experiencia, la condujo hacia la pista de baile.

…-…

La sonrisa de sátiro indicaba que Sirius Black, el gran bateador de las Urracas, había conseguido algo que el resto de los hombres en la habitación se morían por tener. Aquellas comisuras elevadas con gracia divina revelaban presagios ardientes meditó James.

Se acercó a su amigo, mientras cogía una de las copas de martini que un camarero paseaba de un lugar a otro, y le murmuro cerca al oído.

- ¿Hay algo en esta habitación que es asombroso? o ¿Asombrosa? – no oculto el regocijo que le provocaba burlarse de Paddy.

- Es mucho más que asombrosa – respondió ausente.

Entre todas las chicas que se hallaban reunidas en la barra, James trató de localizar el objetivo de Sirius.

- Vez a aquella chica junto a Christian Broadmoor – indicó.

Y la vio…

Piernas largas, curvilínea, delgada…Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir más rápido…El conocía ese cabello rojo, esa voz…El la conocía a ella…

Era la "reportera psicópata"

Evans soltó una risita melodiosa que embrujo por completo a Broadmoor y a él mismo que no pudo apartar la mirada de su provocadora sonrisa y de sus ojos…  
Se veía hermosa, pensó…No, hermosa era una palabra tímida y corta para describir la sensualidad que irradiaba la reportera. Se veía… ¿Comestible?

Miró a resto de los hombres a su alrededor y estuvo seguro de que todos ellos pensaban lo mismo.

- Se ve guapa – señalo Sirius mientras bebía de su copa de champán. – No dudaría en hacer esa entrevista

- O tal vez le de mucho más que eso –Respondió James sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña arpía pelirroja.

Podía ser odiosa y mal hablada, pero con aquel vestido le prendía hasta la ropa.

- La he invitado a salir – murmuró Sirius.

James se volvió hacia su dirección con evidente expresión de alarma en su rostro.

- Te ha invitado para tener información – le advirtió.

- La idea fue mía, Prongs.

- Eso es lo que quiere que creas.

- ¿Me crees un principiante? – dijo satisfecho. – Se mucho antes que ellas lo que desean.

- Esta es la mentalidad de una psicópata, no la de una mujer normal.

- No, no es una mujer normal, ha rechazado salir conmigo.

- Es una chica inteligente – se burló.

- Claro, decidió que un paseo por un parque y una grata conversación en un café bajo la luz del sol era una opción adecuada para nuestra cita.

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Ha aceptado?

- No, fui yo el que acepté sus condiciones.

- ¿Una cita inocente sin sexo de por medio¿Tú, el rey de…?

- Lily es…

- Una Arpía que busca algo.

Quizás sería necesario que tomase cartas serias en el asunto, pensó. La pelirroja se estaba encargando de dejar bajo sus encantos a sus amigos y si no la detenía a la brevedad, tal vez se encargase de embrujar a todo el mundo mágico en su contra.

Miró hacia la dirección y sus miradas se encontraron… Sonrió con malicia y levantó su copa en saludo…

Ella le respondió.

Aquel saludo indicaba que la batalla de esa noche comenzaba.

…-….

Bebió el último sorbo de un vino de gran reserva y depositó la copa, con poca delicadeza, sobre la mesa del bar.

¡¡Crack!!

¡Joder! La maldita copa se había roto. Lo último que le faltaba, pensó para sus adentros, la noche había sido un fraude de comienzo a fin, los malditos deportistas ni siquiera se comportaban a la altura de una gran noticia y la fiesta ya llegaba a su termino, tal vez escribiera acerca del pervertido de Broadmoor y su maldita manía de meter mano en vestido ajeno, recordó divertida.

No, recapacito, escribir acerca de borrachos con "manos muy muy largas" no sería para nada divertido, mucho menos la extraña cita que había acordado con el bombón número uno del Quidditch, Sirius Black ¡El dios griego!

Aunque el acontecimiento perteneciese a algún archivo de la dimensión desconocida, el café y paseo estaban acordados, y ella, Lily Evans, reportera rosa de Corazón de Bruja se vería envuelta en presunto romance con el hombre más sexy que respirase sobre la tierra.

Una decisión peligrosa, meditó, sin embargo un juego divertido mientras no apostase su corazón en algo que jamás tendría futuro, necesitaba experiencia y aquel era un hombre más que adecuado para brindarle aquello que ignoraba.

Sacó su varita, mientras esbozaba una sonrisita estúpida, y se dispuso a reparar el desastre, estaba un poco achispada se percato, pero las el conjuro lo recordaba perfectamente…

- ¡Reparo! – alguien se adelantó. Agradecida se volteó hacia su salvador y se encontró con la imborrable e imperturbable expresión arrogante de James Potter.

- Gracias – dijo seca. Una de las normas en su vida era la educación, se felicitó a si misma.

- De nada - sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada descarda hacia su escote. – Te ves…- mientras su ojos brillaban como los de un sátiro, recorrió su cuerpo desde sus tacos hasta su rostro – Bien, reportera ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de esa pluma escondías algo más?

- ¡Vete al diablo! – se alejó furiosa dispuesta a desaparecer de aquel sitio y alejarse los antes posible de cabeza de troll. Mantener un disputa verbal con James Potter mientras se estaba sobria, era algo peligroso, pero mantenerla achispada al borde una borrachera, era un suicidio.

Con un movimiento distraído, pero lleno de satisfacción, por haber plantado a semejante engreído, se disponía a desaparecer cuando una poderosa mano tomó de su muñeca.

- Vas demasiado a prisa, Evans – dijo James muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó mal humorada.

- Conversar.

- Bien, pues yo no – trato de desasir su muñeca de aquella fuerza que la oprimía.

- Nunca creí lo que decían de las pelirrojas…

- ¡Y un cuerno! Suéltame – gritó.

- No hasta que hablemos, quiero entrevistarte – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Entrevistarme? – preguntó atónita - ¿Estás loco?

- En lo absoluto – su voz acusaba su secreta satisfacción de perturbarla.

- ¿Qué gano yo al dejarme entrevistar? – sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes retumbaron de inteligencia. - ¿Me darás la entrevista?

- Podría ser – Pero jamás lo haría, solo era un señuelo.

Como los americanos decían de una manera muy pintoresca, lo que estaba haciendo, era una putada.

Soltó la delicada muñeca de "Evans la pelirroja" y esperó que recompusiera su aspecto.

- De acuerdo – asintió - ¿Qué vas a preguntarme Potter?

- Eras buena alumna en Hogwarts – demostrarle que conocía detalles de su vida era una excelente arma para amedrentarla.

- Puede decirse que si – afirmó esquiva - ¿Por qué sabes eso?

Había averiguado todo sobre ella. Conocer a tu enemigo, era una buen consejo, pero llevado a la practica era crucial.

- Más bien fuiste prefecta y premio anual – ignoró su pregunta.

- Eso no es del todo cierto – mintió – Jamás fui ninguna de esas cosas...

- No mientas, Evans - la interrumpió – Tenías un futuro brillante, pero mírate ahora…

Trató de levantar un escudo contra sus ofensas, pero sabía que lo que venía a continuación era tan cierto como doloroso.

- Trabajas en una revista de medio pelo escribiendo chismes y llevando una vida mediocre – su mirada lujuriosa se posó en sus pechos y una sonrisa lobuna se dibujo en su rostro – Y si eso fuera poco te vendes por las mismas mentiras que publicas.

- Eres un desgraciado – le golpeó con su bolso – Un bastardo, un gilipollas – un segundo golpe siguió al primero – Un descerebrado un… ¡Cabeza de Troll! – le gritó con impotencia mientras proseguía con los golpes.

James la cogió de ambos brazos y la empujó con suavidad contra la muralla.

- ¿Estás loca? – le espetó – Quieres llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No hasta que terminemos de hablar.

- Vete…

- Al diablo, ya lo sé – terminó - ¿Qué quieres con Sirius?

- ¡Por lo pantalones de Merlín! Eres un enfermo.

- ¿Hasta que punto estás dispuesta a llegar por una entrevista Evans?

Apretando los dientes para ocultar su agitación, miró a sus ojos y ese mismo instante decidió en que nadie más, sobre todo personas como él, podrían insultarla nuevamente.

- ¿Te preguntas si tendré sexo con Black para saber algo de ti? – dijo con desprecio.

- Eso es lo que acostumbran hacer ustedes las periodistas.

- Y las modelos con las que sales también, pero ellas no escriben, dudo que sepan como se hace.

- No estamos hablando de mi, Evans – Reforzando su amenaza acortó la distancia entre ambos- ¿Queremos saber si tú, pequeña despiadada, lo haces?

- Si es necesario – lo desafió.

Algo cambió…

El espacio que los separaba se había acortado demasiado para dos personas que se aborrecían. Una de las rodillas de James misteriosamente se había desplazado entre los muslos de Lily y sus pechos sospechosamente sensibilizados se hallaban aplastados contra el suyo.

- No quiero que continuar con esta discusión, Potter – trató de escabullirse.

Le costaba respirar.

¿Era la maldita adrenalina o la excitación, la que la alertaba de que algo iba muy mal?

Luchó por apartarse de él, pero no tuvo éxito. Su cuerpo era una verdadera cárcel y su voz baja revelaba mucho…

- Ya veo…la come hombres está nerviosa – susurró mientras fijaba la vista en la ardorosa boca "rojo furioso" de la reportera.

El resto de tranquilidad que tenía se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta como la miraba.

- No, no es eso…

- Entonces explícamelo…- El sonrió con la perezosa y torcida sonrisa de un chico experto en seducción, haciendo volar su imaginación hacia una cama, una pared y…

¡Joder, todo esto estaba mal!

- Quizás otro día.

- Tenemos tiempo… – susurró mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

Lily tragó.

Su cuerpo tambaleante se desplazó hacia adelante y James presionó sus caderas contra las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando se percató de que su peor enemigo estaba "notablemente" excitado.

- Estás…

- ¿Alzado¿Caliente¿Cachondo? – se burló – Teniendo en cuenta tu gusto por la buena literatura me he dado el trabajo de suministrarte sinónimos.

- Depravado – trató de espetarle, pero se mantuvo a su merced, la lujuria recorría su propio cuerpo haciéndola sentir débil, lejana y relajada.

- Tal vez… - Dejó caer su cabeza y tomó su boca.

Su beso se hizo salvaje a la vez que implacable, una corriente magnética había unido sus labios y sus cuerpos, algo primitivo se estaba desarrollando entre ellos y ninguno de los dos era capaz de detenerse. Lily se sentía incapaz de separarse de sus brazos…

Sus manos envolvieron su cuello y se apretó contra aquel cuerpo dejándose suspender por el deseo. Él puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, y el alivio de ambos no hizo esperar cuando las levantó para cubrir sus pechos. Con exclamación de triunfo la elevo contra la pared y abrió sus muslos para acomodar sus piernas. Poco dispuesto a dejarla escapar, pero siendo conciente del peligro que significaba ser descubiertos, liberó sus pechos del vestido e inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de ellos.

¡Diablos! Eran dulces, su aroma era divino…

¡Merlín! Tenía que tomarla…

Lily oyó un sonido suave e indescifra­ble y se dio cuenta de que lo producía ella…

¡Merlín debía detenerlo!

Cuando una mano se introdujo por la tela de sus bragas y el placer la golpeó como un mazo, lo supo…  
Debía parar.

Esto era por ella, por su reputación, por sus sueños y para demostrarle al maldito gorila que no se encontraba disponible, mucho menos por una entrevista.

- ¡Joder! – juró James cubriéndose la cabeza mientras la ex pelirroja apasionada retomaba la golpiza con aquel bolso pequeño pero fatal - ¿Qué te sucede¡Maldita sea! – esquivó otro golpe más.

- Eres despreciable, un asno – le insultó.

- ¡Estás desquiciada! – le gritó.

- Y tú eres un desgraciado.

- ¿Por qué? – le arrebató el bolso y lo ocultó tras sus espaldas – ¿Por lo que sucedió?

- No me vendo por entrevistas.

- Hace un momento estabas más que dispuesta, y yo más aún en considerarlo. – insistió.

El rostro de Lily empalideció. El resto de dignidad se resquebrajaba lentamente.

El maldito estaba convencido de lo que decía. Antes sus ojos no era más que una prostituta, y peor aún, ella le había permitido confirmar aquella impresión.

¿Me podrías devolver el bolso, por favor? – pidió con voz serena.

No te finjas herida, Evans, conozco muy bien a las de tu tipo- Ardía de lujuria y la maldita lo sabía.- ¿Quieres esa entrevista si o no? – dirigió su mirada lasciva por su rostro nuevamente.

Si – concedió ella.

¿Entonces donde quieres que lo hagamos acá o en un sitio más privado?

En…- debía pensar rápidamente en un lugar - ¿Dónde vives?

Ni lo pienses, no metemos mujerzuelas en nuestra casa.

Aquello era otro puñal más que llegaba a su corazón.

A un lado de los tocadores hay una salita de descanso – dijo con un hilo de voz y James asintió.

Adelántate y espérame ahí – le ordenó – bajo ningún concepto deben vernos juntos.

Todo esto era una basura, meditó, sin embargo aquella maldita reportera se lo merecía, lo merecía y el la deseaba. Por eso no dudo de su decisión mientras se dirigía hacía la bendita habitación.

Si quería una primicia para su revista la tendría.

Pero lo que vio al entrar lo dejó helado.

La pequeña salita rosa estaba vacía.

La pelirroja había huido.

** V **

"

- ¡Es un…! – Claire miró en busca de señas de su marido en la habitación – Un…un jodido idiota.

- ¿Por qué miras en todas direcciones? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ron dice que las palabrotas perturban la tranquilidad del bebe – dijo mientras se sobaba su voluminoso vientre. - Lo ojos de Lily se elevaron al cielo con resignación, Claire y Ron eran un caso.- Se merece ser castrado.

- Lo haría con gusto, pero prefiero mantenerme lo más alejada posible de James Potter.

- Tarde o temprano se tendrán que ver las caras.

- El piensa que soy una especie de prostituta que se vende por chismes – se lamentó. – A estas alturas debe de haber informado a cuanto idiota estuviese dispuesto a oírlo.

- Querida dudo que se haya quedado con esa impresión después del plantón que le has dado.

- No lo sé…le conviene creer de mí lo peor.

- ¿Y eso te afecta? – la interrogó con suspicacia.

- En nada, pero aprecio mucho mi reputación Claire y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar ella, ya he perdido bastante.

- ¡Estás cada día más embarazada! – chilló una voz desde la entrada logrando que todas las cabezas en la habitación se volteasen hacia el escándalo – Te ves maravillosa querida - un sonoro beso hizo eco en el restaurante.

- ¡Peregrin, tantos días! – exclamó Claire emocionada.- La pobre de Lily necesita de nuestro apoyo.

- _¡Mon Dieu!_- Pip realizo un gesto teatral mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a una maltrecha Lily – Le romperé el rostro a puñetazos, pequeña.

- Por favor, sangre no…me descompone.

- Te mereces todo un río de sangre, Lils – objetó Peregrin.

- No deseo venganza, solo quiero desaparecer por un tiempo – rogó – Quizás una temporadita, pero mi billetera no me acompaña y la situación se vuelve cada vez peor.

- Tienes que seguir en la revista – le advirtió Claire.

- No se si me atreva…

- Te atreverás, Lils – la animó Peregrin – Escribirás el mayor chisme de James Potter conocido hasta el momento.

- ¡No podría, no tengo el valor…!

- Eso es lo que el espera.

- Pip sabe algo, yo sé algo…

- ¿A qué te refieres Claire¿Qué saben ambos? – les exigió.

- Esto es una bomba, querida – señaló Peregrin en tono confidencial– Bobby me lo ha contado para que exclusivamente tú lo publiques.

- ¿Y de que Demonios se trata?

- James Potter no nada más ni nada menos que el esquivo heredero de Charlus Potter…

- ¡Joder! – exclamó asombrada – Eso quiere decir que es asquerosamente millonario.

- El misterioso heredero de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas del todo el mundo mágico – corroboró Claire – La historia del chico de barrio talentoso no es más que una bazofia, querida, su padre tiene dinero y es por ello que lo han tomado en cuenta.

- Querrá asesinarme…

- Esto es vendetta, Lily se lo merece, necesita que alguien lo haga beber de su propia medicina.

- No, Peregrin, no quiero enseñarle nada, no escribiré más acerca de James Potter.

Claire y Peregrin se dirigieron miradas alarmadas.

El estómago de Lily dio un vuelco.

Díganme que no han hecho eso…

Lo siento querida, hemos enviado el artículo firmado con tu nombre a las oficinas de corazón de bruja – confesó Claire – El número saldrá mañana a primera hora.

_Continuará…_

_Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, entonces ..._

_hasta la vista._

**_Próximos capítulos_**

_¡Que te den! – gritó Lily mientras arrojaba con errónea puntería un adorno de porcelana a la cabeza de James Potter._

_No estás ni cerca reportera._

_¡Esto es tu fin! Eres un asno miserable._

_Y tu una inescrupulosa, serías capaz de venderte por nada…_

_Ya he rechazado tu oferta – trató de atacar enfocando en su mente algún punto débil al cual lanzarse – No me apetece para nada probar algo tan pequeño._

_¿Pequeño?- sonó realmente sorprendido – Cariño, el último adjetivo con el que podrías calificarme es pequeño._

_Cariño recuerda que he tanteado tu "pequeña – puntualizo dirigiendo la mirada a su entrepierna – varita" _

_Eso es una jodida mentira…_

_Para variar – lo ignoró – Podría publicar algo que pueda corroborar con testimonios ¿Sabes? La gente toma muy en cuenta esas historias._

_Te demandaría._

_No me has demandado con esta entrevista y menos lo harás…_

_No lo dudes ni por un minuto, reportera, Jamás se bromea acerca de la varita de un hombre y sus proporciones… _


	3. Chapter 3

** VI **

"_Cuanto más grande es el caos, más cerca está la solución" (proverbio Chino)_

Condenada su vida, pensó mientras se recostaba sobre el mullido sillón de su sala.

Las cosas más que arreglarse habían ido de mal en peor, se lamentó. Su situación financiera era un fiasco, su vida amorosa era nula y su reputación, de por si ya vilipendiada estaba a punto de irse a la basura, y eso…definitivamente no podría soportarlo.

Ser pobre era llevadero, ser una fracasada también, sin embargo no tener dignidad ¡Demonios! Ese era su fin. Con su dignidad a salvo el resto era solucionable, pero sin ella, ni siquiera sabría si ella misma podría respetarse.

En esos momentos se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…

Si no fuera por su maldita debilidad en aquel encuentro en la oscuridad con aquel malvado hipócrita, todo estaría bien en su conciencia, pero no lo estaba y eso significaba que había disfrutado cada momento de ese beso se su caricias y de esa sensación.

No y no ¿Cómo fue posible que se dejase abandonar ante el peligro tan fácilmente? Sus insultos podrían haber bastado para enfriar la libido de cualquiera, no obstante, ella la mujer más fácil del mundo se había entregado sin ni siquiera chistar. Y ahí estaban los resultados. Si el sinvergüenza decidía hablar, su reputación llegaba su fin y cualquiera se creería con derecho a creer lo peor.

¿Alguien tomaría en serio a una reportera rosa con fama de fulana? Si antes con su reputación de sabihonda y chica recatada pasaba agradablemente desapercibida, ahora con lo que era, lo más probable era que la pandilla de hipócritas no se demoraran en voltear la cara cuando ella se dignase a aparecer. Pues claro, esta bien ser una fulana todo el tiempo, lo importante era que los demás no se diesen cuenta, aunque ellos mismos fueran los invitados "especiales".

Lilian Evans era una chica correcta, se dijo a si misma, a su 19 años no había tenido muchos novios, nunca se había comprometido y jamás de los jamases (quizás por cobardía) había llegado a fase tres con algún chico, vivía sola en una pequeña casa, en un bonito barrio ingles, sin la atadura de su padres y su vida sexual pudiendo ser completamente desenfrenada era inexistente, cero, nada, imposible, aun era virgen (y a mucha honra) y esperaba seguir siéndolo hasta que llegase un hombre, lo suficientemente interesante, para cambiar la situación.

Un crujido a su derecha llamó su atención, fijo su atención en el fuego y alarmada se percató, que las llamas en su chimenea comenzaban a parecerse, peligrosamente, al rostro frío y maquiavélico de "Cruella la víbora".

¡Evans! – rugieron las llamas, provocando que su corazón se detuviese por escasos segundos – Materializa tu trasero en mi oficina en treinta segundos.

¡Diablos! ¿A caso el domingo no era su maldito día de descanso? Protestó indignada, mientras seguía las ordenes de la suma sacerdotisa de la tortura.

El trabajo era el trabajo, por lo que no se demoró en desaparecer.

- A sus órdenes – exclamó hacia su verdugo sin esconder su malestar – Me he demorado exactamente…- hecho una ojeada a su reloj – quince segundos.

La víbora sonrió

- Te he dicho en treinta…- ¿Estaba disfrutando con aquel intercambio?

- Puedo repetirlo.

- Me vasta con eso – bajó su mirada hacia los documentos que estaban en su mesa indicando que la broma había acabado – Me ha llegado un mensaje desde el cielo…

Algo en ello no le gustó.

- Tus últimas publicaciones: Potts y la de Potter, te han brindado un número considerable de enemigos.

Su corazón por segunda vez en el día se detuvo ¿Perdería su trabajo?

- Han pedido tu cabeza – sentenció.

- Entonces debo dejar las oficinas ¿No? – el nudo que se había formado en su garganta difícilmente la dejaba respirar.

- No – dijo Druella con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – Te quedarás Evans, la directiva ha pedido que estés en la planilla oficial de periodistas.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó aliviada.

- Quieren que realices artículos para el profeta y continúes trabajando en corazón de Bruja.

- Esto es asombroso…

- Por su puesto modificaremos tu sueldo – continuó Druella – Pero debes seguir creando polémicas, Evans, noticias frescas escandalosas, verdades inconvenientes, Si no…- el tono advertencia utilizado no le paso desapercibido – El trato se acaba, es caro mantener periodistas como tú y mucho más si no producen, a si que prepárate a hundir una cuantas cabezas corruptas jovencita…

- ¡Demonios! – juró – Esto es magnifico.

- Bien, entonces mueve tu trasero y comienza a trabajar.

…-…

- ¡¿Qué es eso que tienes en los labios?! – preguntó Lily asombrada al ver el reflejo de Peregrin a su lado.

- Lápiz labial, Lils – respondió, irritado, señalando lo obvio.

- Eso ya lo sé, querido, solo me preguntaba que hace un hombre con sus labios muy "masculinos" – recalcó – perfectamente maquillados.

- Es la moda…

- ¿Quieres ser un transvestido?

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No! Superé esa etapa hace diez años, pequeña – exclamó divertido – Solo quería llevar un poco de color en mi rostro, muchos chicos lo hacen.

- Ninguno con el cual yo haya salido…

- Por supuesto – sonrió maliciosamente – No sales con nadie.

_- Touché._

- Si tuvieses un poco más de curiosidad por el mundo – explicó en tono docto - verías que en revistas como _Cosmo, Vanity, _hay chicos bastante guapos que han optado por esmalte de uñas rosa y otros detalles bastante agradables…

- ¡Peregrin! – exclamó exasperada – Son Muggles, querido, los magos son…son distintos.

- A Bobby le ha parecido divino.

- Bobby es un mago con una mente bastante abierta, es tu novio y es gay, no un hipócrita típico de Londres.

- Eres una exagerada Lils es solo lápiz labial – dirigió la mirada hacia sus labios logrando que la alarma de disparates de Lily se encendiera – Cuando nos vean llegar creerán que me has besado…

- Eso hasta que abras la bocota – dijo divertida restándole importancia - ¿Sabes quien me ha telefoneado hoy? – cambió de tema.

- Pequeña tienes tan poca vida social que me remito a creer que: si no soy yo, fue Claire.

- Te equivocas, fue Petunia.

- ¡¿Estás de Coña?! – se horrorizó - ¿Te ha llamado la innombrable?

- Me ha llamado ni más ni menos que para avisarme que ha puesto en marcha el papeleo legal y desea vender la mitad de la casa que le corresponde.

- ¿Se lo permitirás?

- No me puedo negar – se lamentó – La casa está hipotecada y no soy capaz de pagar las deudas, creo que lo mejor será deshacerme de ella…

- Es tu casa Lils ¿Dónde vivirás?

- Tengo un mejor sueldo ¿No es eso lo que vamos a celebrar? – trató de fingir alegría.

- No me huele bien esto.

- A nadie le puede oler bien algo que tenga que ver con Petunia…

- Lo sé, Lils, Petunia por definición apesta.

- Está amargada – la excusó.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No te puede culpar aún por no tener una jodida gota de magia en ese trasto de cuerpo…

- No me culpa Pip, al contrario se está vengando.

…...

- Esta es la sala de estar – anunció Petunia, como una mezquina voz que incordiaba el fondo de sus sueños – Como puede ver está perfectamente equipada, mis padres tenían muy buen gusto al respecto…- un risita tonta muy similar a la de su hermana retumbó muy cerca de su habitación. Lily comenzó abrir sus ojos con preocupación…

- ¿La chimenea es solo un adorno? – preguntó una voz ronca y melosa con cierto toque de coqueteo.

- Puede habilitarla cuando guste – respondió Petunia – Mi hermana no se molestará si desea hacerlo…

Hasta el momento todo parecía un sueño, pensó Lily, pero las últimas palabras dichas por Petunia y el hecho de que ella estuviese completamente despierta lo descartaron.

Su vida era un infierno y su hermana el enviado especial del diablo. Fue la primera idea coherente que vino a su cabeza.

Sacaría su varita y la convertiría en sapo. Fue la segunda.

Debería ponerse en pie y enfrentarla. Eso fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de salir de la habitación como un trueno, sin la importante previsión de cubrir su pijama y enfrentar a sus verdugos.

- ¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! – maldijo entrando a la habitación - ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- ¡Bonito pijamas! – dijo con burla la petulante voz de James Potter.

Y en ese momento….

Su mundo se acabó.

- ¡Merlín! – logró exclamar apenas recordó que lamentablemente aún respiraba. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Compro una casa…

- ¿Qué? – trató de sonar despreocupada - ¿Petunia es cierto lo que dice?

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó una sorprendida Petunia.

- Es mago…

El rostro de su hermana se tornó libido.

- ¿Un fenómeno?

- Exacto un fenómeno petulante y enormemente apestoso.

- Y por cierto – agregó James – Un fenómeno con mucho dinero dispuesto a pagar el preció que la adorable Petunia estime conveniente…

El rostro de Petunia adoptó el característico brillo inteligente que caracterizaba a los Evans cuando de trabajo se trataba, entonces, solo entonces Lily comprendió que quedaría en la calle.

- Ahora hablamos un mismo lenguaje Sr. Potter.

- No puedes hacer esto – trató de oponerse con desesperación – Yo no he vendido la mitad de la casa que me correspondo- pero Petunia ya se había ido…

- No es necesario que lo hagas – explicó James – Yo compraré la mitad de Petunia y la hipoteca.

- Eres un asno repugnante ¿Lo haces por fastidiarme? – James asintió con la cabeza.

- Es parte de mi existencia.- sintió que la rabia la sobrepasaba, que sus manos inconscientes se movían en busca de un arma…

- ¡Que te den! – gritó Lily mientras arrojaba con errónea puntería un adorno de porcelana a la cabeza de James Potter.

- No estás ni cerca reportera.- se burló.

- ¡Esto es tu fin! Eres un asno miserable.

- Y tu una inescrupulosa, serías capaz de venderte por nada…

- Ya he rechazado tu oferta – trató de atacar enfocando en su mente algún punto débil al cual lanzarse – No me apetece para nada probar algo tan "pequeño".- finalizó con inseguridad una infame mentira.

- ¿Pequeño?- sonó sorprendido – Cariño, el último adjetivo con el que podrías calificarme es pequeño.

- Cariño recuerda que he tanteado tu "pequeña – puntualizo dirigiendo la mirada a su entrepierna – barita"

- Eso es una jodida mentira…

- Para variar – lo ignoró – Podría publicar algo que pueda corroborar con testimonios la gente toma muy en cuenta esa historias.

- Te demandaría.

- No me has demandado con esta entrevista y menos lo harás…

- No lo dudes ni por un minuto, reportera, Jamás se bromea acerca de las proporciones de un hombre…

- Pues yo no planeo bromear, Sr. Potter si no publicar algo sumamente verdadero – mintió.

- ¿Verdadero? – sus ojos refulgieron con algo que hizo temblar los cimientos de Lily – Podríamos aprovechar que estás ligera de ropa para comprobar tu hipótesis – dijo mientras acortaba las distancias entre ellos.

- No, no lo creo – contestó mientras se escabullía detrás de un sofá y muy cercana a la puerta de salida.

- Tienes miedo reportera.

- ¿Lo podrías llamar asco?

- Me dio la impresión la otra noche que mis besos no te incomodaban…- sonrió con malicia.

- Estaba ebria – busco un pobre excusa – no sabía lo que hacía…- recordó las audaces manos de James Potter y se sonrojó - En realidad estaba muy muy…pero es que muy borracha.

- ¿Borracha o excitada? – su voz sonó a un suave ronroneo.

- Confundida – corrigió – Tu sabes el alcohol y esas cosas…-James chasqueó la lengua.

- No me parece, en realidad estabas cacho…

- ¡Vasta! – gritó exasperada – Vete de mi casa en este momento.

- Solo la mitad reportera – apuntó – El resto es legalmente mío en cuanto Petunia firme los papeles.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – por primera vez se sintió desamparada.

- Vivir aquí por supuesto.

- ¿Aquí? – repitió con incredulidad – Vamos Potter este es un barrio muggle…

- Deseo ampliar mis horizontes.

- Deseas venganza…

- Eso también, cariño.- dijo con indiferencia

- Te pudrirás en el infierno.

- No reportera, tú te pudrirás en el infierno si no me pagas la hipoteca…- fue la última advertencia que realizó James Potter antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

** VII **

_"Hay un principio bueno, que ha creado el orden, la luz y el hombre, y un__  
__principio malo, que ha creado el caos, las tinieblas y la mujer" _

_Pitágoras_

Sirius depositó su traje de entrenamiento sobre los banquillos y se quedo viendo a James fijamente sin ocultar su molestia.

- Creo que esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos Prongs – le reprendió.

- Lo dices porque la reportera te atrae - dijo impasible.

- ¡Diablos! Por supuesto que me atrae a quien en su sano juicio no lo haría.

A él también le atraía, se increpó mentalmente, ¡Joder! Si hasta había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con la reportera.

¡Clic!…algo en su cabeza hizo… ¿Clic?

Aquel encuentro había sido un desastre, un desastre de comienzo a fin, se pelearon como dos perros carniceros, sin embargo terminaron enredados en algo muy peligroso. En algo que no podía sacar de su mente, algo- se aterrorizó- que ni siquiera había comentado con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pretendes lograr invadiendo su casa? – insistió Sirius.

- Corrección la mitad de la casa es mía…

- Como sea Prongs ¿Qué quieres lograr?

- Controlar lo que escribe, fastidiarla y vengarme.

- ¿Te enfadó que escribiera de tu padre? – preguntó con algo más de paciencia.

- Enfadar es lo mínimo que sentí en ese momento y matar estuvo muy, muy cerca – esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada.

- Moony me ha informado – dijo con cierto rin- tintin – Que has comprado la hipoteca y que pretendes amenazarla.

- La venganza puede ser muy dulce…

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y adoptó su sempiterna postura galante que volvía tan locas a sus fans.

- Trataré de mantenerla muy alejada de su casa.

La expresión de triunfo en el rostro de James rápidamente se transformó en marcado disgusto.

- Tú eres mi amigo y debes apoyarme – insistió.

- Disfruto mucho más fastidiándote.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucede con la camaradería y el ¡Vamos Macho!?

- Puedes llevar chicas a la casa mientras yo la distraigo – río – A eso lo llamo camaradería.

- ¡No, no me apetece! – se quejó, recordándole a Sirius que interrumpir los planes de James era muy peligroso, pero no por ello menos divertido.

- Veamos, puedes fastidiarla de otras formas – lo tranquilizó -las mujeres odian el desorden, la cerveza, las reuniones atestadas de testosteronas, otras chicas bien dotadas ocupando su espacio…- Los ojos de James se iluminaron con malicia.

- Lo que me recuerda que debo ofrecer una fiesta para inaugurar mi nueva casa…

- ¡Ups! – Sirius se estremeció – Eso si que es llevar la situación a los límites, una vez que sueltes a la leona ten cuidado que muerde – le advirtió.

- ¡Nahh! La reportera solo ronronea, pero no muerde.

…-…

Nada como el hogar, pensó Lily mientras se aparecía en la apacible entrada de su casa. Las habitaciones que ahora se veían amenazadas por la inminente llegada de su enemigo número uno aún conservaban esa paz, la tranquilidad que se solo le otorgaba a cualquier ser humano saber que ha llegado a un lugar donde sabe que no puede ser herido.

Depositó las carpetas de sus manuscritos sobre el recibidor, tal como había hecho todas las tardes durante los últimos meses, cuando se percato que algo, en el dulce hogar del los Evans no iba bien.

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!_

El infernal sonido de una batería inundaba todo el espacio, los gritos desgarrados de un catante masculino, que simulaba cantar rock le pusieron los pelos de punta…

¿A caso había olvidado apagar el equipo de música? Se preguntó extrañada.

Corrió hacia la sala, varita en mano, cuando se percató que la hasta ahora, ordenada y femenina sala de los Evans era un caos.

Recorrió con sus ojos el desastre lo encontró:

- Dos Snitch´s que revoloteaban furiosamente por la estancia – con muchas probabilidades de herir cualquier blanco.

- Escobas voladoras estacionadas en los múltiples rincones de la sala.

- Botellas y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla repartida por doquier.

- Un sucio y mal oliente uniforme de las Urracas de Montrose sobre el sofá preferido de su madre.- lo levantó con sus manos y lo vio, Potter estaba escrito en negrillas en el reverso.

Entonces lo supo…

Supo con seguridad que esos eran los últimos instantes de vida del afamado buscador de quidditch.

- ¡Perfecto! – Gritó enardecida - ¡Perfecto! Te mataré, no…no antes te torturaré – se corrigió- Luego cortaré cada uno de tus putrefactos pedazos en rodajas y se los tiraré a las lechuzas ¡¿Me oyes?! A las lechuzas – reiteró.

- ¡Merlín! – silbó James desde el marco de la puerta – Esa si que es un muerte cruel.

Rápidamente se volteó para que el hechizo diera golpe certero en su boca y esta se llenara de espuma, estaba preparada a gritar, pero la impresionante vista la detuvo…

¡Joder! Envuelto con escueta toalla que cubría solo lo esencial, James Potter tenía el mejor cuerpo que la magia pudiese fabricar. En su abdomen estaban resaltados los músculos de una manera espectacular, sus hombros eran gigantescos, su piernas…

Un sonrojó recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies, Lo observaba como una adolescente asombrada, y aun sabiéndose una idiota, no podía detener su escrutinio.

-¿Hay algo en particular que llame tu atención?- preguntó divertido.

Entonces Lily despertó…

- ¡Rayos! – Gritó - ¡Degenerado!, ¡Nudista!, ¡Pervertido! – Mientras con su certera varita dirigía objetos hacia su blanco.

James, divertido, trató de escabullirse de la fallida puntería de la reportera y de la fructifera lista de insultos, sin embargo cuando un objeto de dudosa procedencia acertó en su cabeza, decidió que era hora de cambiar de táctica: "De la evasión al ataque". Embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto la empujó contra el sofá. Sin perder un segundo le arrebató la barita de la mano. La reportera forcejeó para recuperarla, pero James la obligó a volver a su sitio y la sujetó contra el sofá con todo su peso.

- ¡Podrías haberme matado! – vociferó.

- ¡Ese era el plan genio! – chilló en respuesta, mientras probaba a debatirse un poco para quitarse de la presión que ejercía James con su cuerpo. Rápidamente este frustró sus intentos aprisionándola aun más (si era posible) contra el sofá.

- ¡Estás como una cabra reportera!

- Y tú…tú eres un degenerado – La sonrisa impúdica que esbozó Potter le indicaba que su opinión poco importaba.

- En un principio disfrutaste de la visión…

- ¡Ayyyyyyy! – gruñó enfurecida – En estos momentos puedo asegurar que tu ego pesa unas cuantas toneladas más que James Potter.

- Admítelo – la picó – lo disfrutaste.

- ¡No y no! – meneo la cabeza – Solo…solo estaba sorprendida, no todos los días vez un exhibicionista pasear por tu propia casa.

- Nuestra – acortó las distancias entre sus rostros al poner énfasis en sus palabras.

Nuevamente la escena de la fiesta se repetía, se percató Lily, debía alejarse pronto de ese lugar si no quería que esta vez las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

Esto es un _déjà vu _– dijo con sensual placer, mientras expandía su sonrisa de pura dicha.

¡Maldición! El también se había dado cuenta, se lamentó.

- ¡Levántate! – le espetó, tratando de ocultar el evidente nerviosismo.

- Al parecer estamos destinados a terminar de esta forma, reportera – se burló. No obstante, su voz había adoptado un tono decididamente carnal.

- No me beses – le advirtió Lily – No estoy de humor para entrevistas.

- Tienes un lengua mordaz Evans – con su nariz trazó el contorno de su cuello, procurando que los fuegos del demonio se extendieran por todo su cuerpo – Hueles bien…

- Por favor – rogó.

- ¿Por favor, bésame? – preguntó divertido y excitado a la vez, juntando ambos cuerpos al límite, dejando claro lo que iba acontecer…

- No…- murmuró atemorizada por su propia reacción.

Él meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo y lentamente apresó sus labios con los suyos.

Entonces Lilian Evans, reportera rosa, dejó de pensar y solo se dejó llevar por el momentos, por el beso embriagador, por sus labios exigentes, por su dulce lengua y las ansias desenfrenadas de alcanzar algo desconocido.

James deslizó la mano bajo de su blusa antes de que ella estuviese preparada, pero no intentó detenerlo, permitió que desbrochara su sujetador, y no protestó. Se sentía maravilloso sus manos recorriendo sus pechos, apresando sus pezones, incluso discutió cuando el aire golpeo su torso y su lengua rozó un de ellos. Un placer ciego la nublo y gimió. Benditamente el no se detuvo, si no que prosiguió con la tarea, rodeo el tenso pezón con su nariz luego se lo introdujo en la boca, logrando que la humedad de sus pechos se trasladara en medio de sus piernas.

Enterró sus manos en su espalda y lo aferró a ella, instigándolo a que continuara con el castigo, todo lo que hiciera no importaba siempre y cuando ese estremecimiento no acabase.

No se molestó cuando sintió que sus bragas se deslizaban por sus caderas y la falda se enrollaba en su cintura, menos cuando James se situó entre sus piernas y acarició ese tierno lugar, húmedo y desesperado, el placer era demasiado intenso para darle fin. Él acercó sus caderas hacia el grueso miembro y se impulsó inexorablemente mente contra ella. El dolor aumentó separándose del goce, entonces atemorizada se percató de la magnitud de lo que estaba aconteciendo….

Y se escabulló.

Golpeó con sus puños su pecho y cerró sus piernas.

- ¡No! – jadeó, mientras caía sobre el suelo con un golpe seco al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¡Joder!

Juró James enfurecido, pero la verdad lo había golpeado tanto como a ella. Se cubrió con la toalla y se quedo viendo asombrado los hermosos ojos verdes de la reportera, brillosos por las lágrimas.

Estaba avergonzada se percató, avergonzada y aterrada por los límites que habían alcanzado…Si ella…si ella no lo hubiese detenido él se habría seguido como un loco robándole…robándole la virginidad.

¡Por los pantalones de Berlín! ¿Lily Evans, la arpía, era virgen?

_Próximos capítulos_

_- Me gustaría discutir…- Habló un James notablemente cohibido – Tu sabes…sobre lo que pasó la otra noche._

"_Y yo necesito suicidarme" pensó Lily mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más sincera y calma que encontró en su repertorio de hipocresías. _

_- ¿La otra noche?_

_- Si – asintió._

_- No recuerdo nada Potter- Esta completamente olvidado en el baúl de recuerdos incinerados- Trataba de sonar cínica, se percató James, sin embargo el sabía que la pelirroja tenía tan latente el recuerdo de lo acontecido como él._


End file.
